Rei Nightingale
Rei Nightingale is an Entwined who serves as a member of the Knights of Cantaras. She is a new graduate to the organization, already serving in the rank of Third Class. She made her first appearance during the Alexshire Arc and is partnered with a Squirtle named Sheldon. Personality An honest, hardworking spirit that believes in always trying to do what's right. One could easily say that Rei Nightingale is an upstanding soldier who tries to set a good example for those who rank beneath her and civilians as a whole. She is always willing to go above and beyond the call of duty to ensure that justice is properly served and she always takes care to walk the straight and narrow path of righteousness. Rei always ensures to speak to nobles and those who outrank her with the utmost respect. Rei is not without her faults, however. It is easy to say that she is somewhat stiff in regards to her upstanding behavior. She absolutely will not tolerate any sort of action or behavior she sees as shady or downright sinful. Because of this, she can sometimes butt heads with those who may not have the same morals or standard of living that she does. Rei also lacks the true ability to really think for herself. She lives her life by her sword and law and does not question the orders, methods, or reasoning of those who are above her, seeing it as not being her place to do so. History Before Heading To Alexshire Born and raised in Rorial Village, Rei comes from less than noble origins. She lived with both her mother and father who made their meager living working on a small farm. The two always worked very hard to try and provide the best for their child, however the two were really never able to make ends meet. On top of that, Rei's mother was always quite frail and prone to illness. Eventually, one illness would come to claim the woman's life and Rei's father would come to abandon the farm and the girl, leaving her alone to wander the streets attempting to do anything she could to survive. At the time, she was only seven. After a few months of wandering around the young child had managed to reach Cantaras City. Rei would eventually be found by one Cameron Nightingale, a member of the Knights of Cantaras who had obtained the rank of captain. The man, being one of the more upstanding and virtuous members of the knighthood, took pity upon the child and offered her food and shelter. Rei, who had quickly learned nothing was ever truly free during her time as a homeless, initially refused. She stated that she had no coin to pay the man properly for his hospitality. Cameron would not hear of it. Although she had originally only intended to stay with Cameron for one night, Rei found her stay to be somewhat extended. She was welcomed into the man's home with open arms by not only him, but his wife, Lady Gwendoline Nightingale. Despite her shy and quiet nature, it did not take long for the lady of the house to quickly warm up to Rei's presence. A great deal of this factor may have had to do with the fact that Lady Nightingale was unable to carry any children of her own. That said, it came to no surprise of anyone who knew the family when they decided to adopt Rei as their official daughter. To say that Rei's mind was blown would have been an understatement. After spending so much time in a homeless state, the young girl was starting to believe that human kindness was nothing more than a fantasy. With a loving home and parents once more, Rei soon found herself thrown headfirst into the more practical manners of life. She began to receive a proper education and made several friends her own age with family friends of the Nightingales. One odd quirk about the girl however, was her main interest in life. While other girls her age were more focused on becoming proper housewives and the like, Rei always found herself more fascinated with the life of the sword. Perhaps it had a bit to deal with the fact that her new father in life was a knight himself. Rei would always beg Cameron to tell her stories of his previous crusades. She even managed to somehow (much to her Gwendoline's dismay) convince the man to give her some private sword lessons on the side. Rei always paid the utmost attention to these lessons and would soon come to prove herself worthy of entering into knighthood by becoming a squire to her father. Upon her twelfth birthday, Rei would be taken into the ritual of forming a bond with a Pokémon along with several other children from Cantaras City. Despite how well swordsmanship had flourished within the Nightingale family, they had never had anyone successfully perform this bond. Needless to say, they were not expecting any significant results when Rei would attempt this bond, despite the fact she was not blood-related to the family. Thankfully, Rei proved their suspicions wrong when she touched an egg which hatched to reveal a rather bubbly Squirtle. Eventually, Rei would come to graduate as a full-fledged Cantarian knight shortly after she turned 21 years old. With her Squirtle and refined swordsmanship, she began her career at the Third Class rank. Rei seems to have more or less blocked out her life before becoming a Nightingale, but the true reason as to why is currently unknown. Weapons/Fighting Style As is customary for the Knights of Cantaras, Rei is highly proficient in the use of a sword and shield. Her blade of choice is generally a saber or rapier, while protecting herself with a smaller shield she sports on her left forearm. Rei is not exactly the most masterful user of magic, and as a result she chooses to use techniques that increase her natural fighting ability. Magic/Skills Rei cannot harness any outright spell-bound abilities. Rather, her true strength comes from harnessing abilities to increase her physical potential and unleashing various, powerful, sword-based abilities. This means that in combat, she is very close-range oriented and often places herself in the front-lines, helping to lead the charge in combat. * Fury Cutter - Rei charges forward and delivers a quick slash with her sword. If she uses this again in succession, it will be more powerful than the previous time she performed the attack. However, the more Rei uses this technique, the more of her mana energy it will consume. * Quick Attack - Rei abandons all her defense and dashes forward to deliver a quick, almost unseen slash with her sword. This leaves her very vulnerable to counter attacks, however... * Withdrawl - Rei takes cover behind her shield, boosting her defense to keep her more protected in combat. * Sword Dance - Rei performs a small, dance-like movement with her blade. This technique helps to make her sword attacks stronger, but it leaves her open to attack while it is performed. Relationships Sheldon The Squirtle Rei's Entwined Pokémon partner. He has been by her side constantly since he hatched from an egg when she performed the Ritual of Bonding as a twelve year old, two years later than most who perform the ritual. Personality As A Squirtle Sheldon is quite the contrast in terms of attitude compared to Rei. He is quite relaxed compared to the girl, with a rather simple attitude when it comes to most things in life. It seems that as far as he is concerned, all that truly needs to be worried about is food and a comfortable to place to sleep. That said, there is one thing that Sheldon takes very seriously and that would be Rei's safety. Despite his short stature, the Squirtle is very protective of the girl and would do anything in his power to keep her protected. Moveset * Water Gun * Withdrawl * Aqua Ring * Tackle Category:Characters